Various devices are known in the prior art to sharpen or maintain a cutting edge. In particular, devices have been described which purport to magnetically influence the cutting blade of a razor so as to restore and/or maintain the sharpness thereof. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,518 and 1,782,033 to Forbes, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,570 to Billing. Other devices are known which purport to magnetically align the minute bends and distortions of the blade that occur as a result of normal usage of a razor. An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,108 to Keller.
As evidenced by their lack of commercial exploitation, such devices have proven limited in scope and unacceptable. This lack of success stems from a difficulty in problem recognition. As noted by the prior art, the engagement of a razor's cutting edge to the epidermal surface results in a measured dulling of the blade. However, two other factors are of significance. The first factor concerns the interaction of the blade with its environment. A razor is conventionally stored in a bathroom or bathing area having a primarily hot and humid environment. The blade is thus subjected to a variety of corrosive forces. Secondly, a razor is infrequently cleaned and therefore, often stored within this corrosive environment without removal or rinsing of any residual matter therefrom. Thus, while the prior art contemplates the use of magnetic influence on a razor blade, it fails to consider these additional issues and hence, prior art devices have been found unacceptable. In short, therefore, the problem of maintaining the sharpness of a razor blade persists.